It has hitherto proved difficult to tie knots during flexible endoscopy. In effect, the surgeon is operating down a single longitudinally extending channel, and in endeavoring to tie a knot the surgeon encounters the problem that an effective knot generally requires the application of a force along a direction transverse to the channel of the endoscope. The present invention aims to provide a solution to that problem.